A battery system mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle includes a control board that detects a voltage of a battery so as to prevent degradation of the battery due to overcharge or the like. For example, as described in Patent Document 1, the control board is installed on a battery module including multiple batteries and is electrically connected to the several batteries.